This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Magnolia grandiflora hybrid, a member of the Magnolia family, Magnoliaceae.
My new selection is believed to be an intraspecific hybrid of Magnolia grandiflora and Magnolia virginiana. In accordance with an article written by Joseph C. McDaniel, Variations in Sweet Bay Magnolias, Morris Arboretum Bulletin, March, 1966, Vol. 17, No. 1, it is noted because of overlapping regions of the native habitats of both Magnolia grandiflora and Magnolia virginiana early natural hybrids are likely to have resulted. With `Monland` hybridity is believed indicated because of the tree's precocious, profuse and remontant to continuous blooming habit and its lack of seed formation. Only few, mishaped cones are formed and such cones bear few, if any, seeds. The seeds produced are distorted to normal in shape and are apparently nonviable. No seeds have germinated after several attempts to germinate the few seeds formed in successive years.
Magnolia grandiflora hybrid cultivar Monland was discovered by me at a local residence in the late sixties, its parentage unknown. After observing heavy blooming in the spring through fall of each year and the unusual and outstanding attributes mentioned in this specification, I felt this tree was worthy of further observation. In October, 1969, I took cuttings and the following year produced seven plants. The original tree at the nearby residence has since been destroyed but the plant that I propagated in 1969 is now sixteen years old and exists in Charmwood Nursery.
The plant to date is known to exist only within the boundaries of Monrovia Nursery, 18331 E. Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif. and Charmwood Nursery, 3740 Charmwood Drive, Millbrook, Ala. This selection has not been offered for sale or described in any publication.
This new selection has been strictly asexually reproduced by grafts at Monrovia Nursery and Charmwood Nursery in order to retain the characteristics of continuously heavy blooming due to a unique blooming pattern, longer foliage which forms a dense crown, a growth habit which is wide spreading and few to no fruit cones produced. Sexual reproduction, to date, has been precluded by the failure of `Monland` to produce viable seeds. Only a few seeds from this selection have been produced but germination was unsuccessful probably due to hybrid sterility.